


The Moment

by GoldenMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance?, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMars/pseuds/GoldenMars
Summary: This is the exact moment that Dumbledore had told her about, she had gone to him crying about how Severus didn't love her at all. He told her, there will be a moment when the puzzle will be completed.





	The Moment

This is the exact moment that Dumbledore had told her about, she had gone to him crying about how Severus didn't love her at all. He told her, there will be a moment when the puzzle will be completed.

Now Hermione Granger never  _ever_ felt useless in her life, only maybe when Dobby had died, but any other time, she refrained from being in that kind of situation again, because it hurt... It hurt so much that she knew she wouldn't have the emotional capacity to gain control once again.   
The new marriage law had come through, some say it was a hiccup, but others disagreed, saying there were too many reckless young witches and wizards who needed to be put into place. It angered her so much as to have her will ripped from her, and of course, she had a few in line with her, she refused Ron because she knew they were more like brother and sister, this marriage would be too awkward with them. All the others she had no clue who they were, and she wasn't going to risk it at all, except for one, which shocked her greatly.  _Severus Snape_. 

Hermione had read over his name a couple of times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and that his name was  _actually_ on there. Sure enough, there was no spell on there, so she knew she had to pick him, she had to, there was no other choice. She circled his name, and now it was time to send the letter back, her heart was thumping against her chest as she placed the crumpled letter back into the envelope.

 

 

******************************

 

Two weeks had gone by before Snape had confronted Hermione, and not in an easy fashion, Hermione was no longer a student anymore, but a mere Professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts, effectively taking Snape's desired spot, and at the same time, she couldn't help but smirk at his anger,  _yes, life isn't fair is it, sir,?_ She heard herself think.  
Snape glared down at her, 'what have you done you stupid girl!?' Severus Snape was still the usual cranky wizard that everyone knew, even though she and the boys had saved him from his near death, it seemed he wanted to die, but she tore that option away from him. 

'I'm not stupid'.

'I hardly believe you'.

He snarled at her, Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing what his ranting was about, she still asked, 'what's the matter now?' He seethed at her, 'you know what's the matter! This marriage will not go on!' She took a step towards him, 'I believe there's nothing wrong with it'. He took a step closer to her, now they were in arm's length, 'I don't  _care_ about what  _you_ believe Miss Granger!'

'You don't tend to care about anything... And it's Mrs. Snape now'. 

Boy, could she see the anger in his eyes now, his had gone deathly pale, pointing  bony finger her way, 'don't you ever address yourself in that way  _again_!' God, it actually hurt that he showed how much he despised her. Hermione Granger felt hurt, his words were cutting into her, it hurt because she liked him, after seeing his relaxed expression and weak voice that night in the boathouse, she realized that she had some attraction towards him, but it wasn't serious until the sorting of marriage happened.   
She hadn't realized that Severus Snape had stopped his ranting, his eyes were no longer cold, but wide with an expression she hadn't known existed on his face,  _shock_ , she wasn't so sure as to why he was shocked until she felt something warm trickle down her cheeks. She was crying, she was crying because she was hurting. She looked up at him, trying to show defiance, but she could feel her bottom lip quiver. Severus Snape stood stock still, his hands were raised a little, showing that  _he_ himself, didn't really know what to do, his black robes billowed around him. She saw him take a tentative step towards her,  _by god, as if to comfort her!_ That's when she snapped at him, 'are you done!' She had scared him from her outburst, seeing him flinch, 'because if you are, please leave, you taking up my time is far from being beneficial!' 

She could see he was struck dumb, and Severus Snape was rarely ever struck dumb, he opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione wasn't having it, 'go away! I hate you! There you have it,  _I hate you_ , I was trying to show my feelings, but screw it, maybe you're meant to be alone!'

With that she lunged forward, catching him off guard yet again, she pushed him, she didn't shove him, more like pushed him out of the room, and once he was outside she slammed the door in his face, placing as many charms on the door as possible. She turned her back, the tears fell freely down her cheeks, the nerve of the man, he was an arsehole. 

 

 

********************************

 

She had been splinched, her face hurt so much, but that's what happened, she would have a permanent scar now, just like Ron, though his own scars could be hidden away by his clothes, she would have to use a glamour, and they were cheap. She lay on the ground, the witches and wizards crouching down next to her, to keep her calm, someone had not been watching their child, and they quit excited to try apparating, that they ended up smashing straight into Hermione as she was going to make her way through the Ministry to meet Snape, though she hated the mere fact of meeting him. She was practically spat out, right in front of Severus's eyes, because the apparation wasn't a success, she wasn't transported anywhere else. Time stood still as she gasped for breath, the pain was unbearable. Blood seeped through into her eyes, but she could still see, she could still see Severus Snape finally shoving people aside to get to her, his eyes were wide, and his face was a lot paler than usual. He fell to her side, lifting her head ever so gently to place on his lap as his cloak fell around them, as it to protect her. She was much smaller than he was. 

'Hey, look at me Hermione, please, don't close your eyes'.

His voice rang through her ears, he  _wanted_ her to look at him, his hands caressed her face, avoiding the ripped skin, the medics would be coming, Severus was too shocked to do anything at the moment. 

 

The bed as hard, and Hermione longed to be back in Hogwarts, she looked up at the ceiling, completely ignoring Severus, who sat by her bed, his eyes would flicker up from the book he was reading to her, just to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. Something had changed between them, more so, something had grown.

 

 

*********************************

 

He held her down onto the bed, her fists hitting his chest as he restrained her, she fought him valiantly, but Severus, as we all know, was much bigger and much stronger. He had straddled her, trying to calm her down, Hermione's smooth skin was now littered with the scar from the splinching, and she hated it, they had had another fight, and this time, it was about the glamour. Severus Snape had confronted Hermione about using the glamour, and that he despised her trying to cover her true self. But she ignored him, and that's how they ended up here, the Potions Master holding her down, dark pools staring down at chocolate brown, suddenly he kissed her. Hermione was frozen, this was the first time he had  _kissed_ her, the one to instigate it, and boy she could feel the need... The want... The Love in the kiss, how gentle his lips moved against hers as if he felt like he would hurt her. His hands pinning her wrists to the bed as he moved his lips down to her neck.

 

When he entered her, she felt complete but frightened, her hands gripped his bare shoulders now, she was scared that he was only doing this out of pity, he leaned down and caged her head in his arms, their lips inches away, 'don't think I'm doing this out of pity Hermione, I've come to realize that I've fallen madly in love with you, and I am a fool for only noticing now, and I apoogize greatly for hurting you in such a way before this'. Hermione chuckled but felt the tears edge over, and in a matter of seconds, she was crying. Severus curled his body around hers, though it was a little difficult as he was still inside of her, he wanted to stop her crying, to make her feel happy.

'I love you, Hermione Jean Snape'.

'I love you too Severus'. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, that's the end, please comment and give me your opinions :)


End file.
